Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month/2013
Archive of discussions and poll suggestions made in 2013. Possible Poll What is your favorite song that was played during a montage? (Ex, Wettest Friend, Busted, Forever Summer, Quirky Worky Song, Rocketship to Space, etc.) Used for the January 2013 voting. This poll can be re-nominated in the future if additional montage songs are added. About Love/Romance How about songs that have to do with romance and/or love? *City of Love *Boat of Romance *Happy Evil Love Song *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit) IheartPnF 10:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Used for the February 2013 voting. Best Vanessa/Olivia Olson Performance *Busted (a duet with Candace) *I'm Me *Not So Bad A Dad *The Dad-inator *''The Twelve Days of Christmas'' *''He's Eviler'' (chorus) *''That Christmas Feeling'' *''Lunar Taste Sensation'' (with Dan Povenmire) *''A Real Boy'' (chorus) *''I Walk Away'' *Happy New Year Rory sugar123's profile (talk) 15:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also Happy New Year, now that Season 4 has kicked off. I added it to the list to avoid confusion. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:30, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::And I suppose we might want to include "Ready for the Bettys" and "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!", as she did sing those too, though as different characters. SunBeater3K =talk= 22:37, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Used for the March 2013 voting. Songs used in The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Here's my list of nominees for a poll using songs used in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! *''We're Gonna Put On A Show!'' *''Phineas and Ferb Theme'' *''Busted'' *''Perry the Platypus'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Backyard Beach'' *''Phinedroids and Ferbots'' (Instrumental) *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' (Instrumental) *''Truck Drivin' Boy'' *''Disco Miniature Golfing King'' *''Fabulous'' *''S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)'' *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Follow the Sun'' Hope you like it. Mouseinphilly (talk) 9:31 ATM US EDT July 6 2012 This will be the poll for April/May 2013. It was missed before because it was added to an archive by mistake. It is being held until April because Gitchee Gitchee Goo was February's winner and that could have skewed the voting if this was used for the March 2013 poll. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. And thus, the world is balanced. 12:11AM US EST Feb 7 2013 :I could see this coming down to GGG vs SBTY. Should be an interesting next month. SunBeater3K =talk= 13:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, clearly I was mistaken. SunBeater3K =talk= 15:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) We're Going to War I nominate To War for next month's song! -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 18:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Although I'm pretty sure you can't nominate a single song, how about war/fight/battle-related songs? *''To War'' *''Robot Riot'' *''A Platypus Fight'' *''Helicopter Fight'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' SunBeater3K =talk= 02:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Used for the June 2013 voting. Timeshift Song How about favorite song from a time shift episode? *''Zubada'' *''The Way of the Platypus'' *''Questing Song'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' *''Don't Look Down'' *''Perry in a Fez'' SunBeater3K (talk) 14:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Linked everything. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Used for the July 2013 voting. Guest star song Another idea: Favorite song with a performance by a guest star/professional singer as themselves *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' (2nd verse in "Quantum Boogaloo") *''Christmas is Starting Now'' *''I Believe We Can'' *''Kick It Up A Notch'' *''Let's Spend Half a Day'' *''Boat of Romance'' *''Backyard Hodge Podge'' *''What Is This Thing?'' If there are any more, add them, but these are the ones I could find. SunBeater3K (talk) 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Found another. Boat of Romance SunBeater3K =talk= 02:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: And Backyard Hodge Podge. Added it & BOR to the list SunBeater3K =talk= 23:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: One more (What Is This Thing?). And a second (depending on if it airs before the poll, and the situation of the episode) -- The History of the Tri-State Area may qualify. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Used for the August 2013 voting. Aaron Jacob Favorite song performed by Aaron Jacob? *''Phinedroids and Ferbots'' *''Funhouse'' *''Dance Baby'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz'' *''Won't Keep Us Apart'' *''Fly On the Wall'' *''Everything is Probable'' *''Bee Song'' (I really need to take a break from these....) SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Used for the September 2013 voting. A couple of ideas What about doing ones for favorite holiday themed song (like from the Christmas and Holloween specials) or songs Vanessa sang. Digigirl02 Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot. 00:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :We've done the Christmas specials and the Vanessa songs, but I'm not sure about Halloween, so here's the list: *''One Good Scare'' *''He's Eviler'' *''Were-Cow'' *''Vampire Song'' :SunBeater3K =talk= 01:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Used for the October 2013 voting Sports OK, one more. Favorite song about a sport or sporting event: *''Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'' *''Pin-bowlin''' *''F-Games'' *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Football X-7'' *''Jetpack Volleyball'' *''Hockey Z-9'' *''Little League World Series'' *''Dodgers' Code of Conduct'' SunBeater3K =talk= 18:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Missed one; added it to the list. SunBeater3K =talk= 21:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: And I suppose we should add the LLWS and Dodgers songs as well... SunBeater3K =talk= 22:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Used for the November 2013 voting Mission Marvel Songs from "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel": *''Surfin' Asteroids'' *''My Streets'' *''My Evil Buddies and Me'' *''Only Trying To Help'' *''Feelin' Super'' *''Feeling Froggy'' SunBeater3K =talk= 15:22, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Used for the December 2013 voting